


You'll be safe with me

by Weve_got_a_runner



Series: Maze runner fics [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve_got_a_runner/pseuds/Weve_got_a_runner
Summary: You come up in the box and being so scared that you run into the maze.





	You'll be safe with me

Darkness was everywhere when you awoke. You couldn’t tell where you were, you were moving though, the jolted sickness in your stomach told you that _. Where? What? Why? Who?_ Were the questions that swum through your mind. The lack of answers to any of these caused you to become panicked; scared of these strange surroundings and what might happen. You couldn’t even remember something as simple as your own name. Did you even have one was the real question.

The panicked part of your brain told you that days had past but it was probably around 30 minutes. Occasionally a red warning light would show through the wire mesh walls of your cage illuminating your surroundings. You had been in their long enough to put together the pieces of puzzle from each flash. In one corner a stack of crates with a few barrels thrown in to the mix, another a rather loud –seemingly petrified too its last wits –chicken. You could relate. The crate pile spilled over into the third corner, a small fruit knife among a pile of other kitchen tools caught your eye. You moved from your foetus position in her corner, slowly like a cat stalking its prey, scared that one wrong move may cause the box to explode or at very lest bring you a slow and painful death. You thrust the blade into your pocket before being thrown onto the utensils, with the box suddenly stopping. _That’s it you were dead._ _All that fear was pointless and you were now going to die. Woopdie doo_. Your automatic reaction was to curl into a ball and cover her head, hiding from the uncertainty of your future.

But then something rather unexpected happened. No melodious chorus of angels or screams from the underworld could be heard but metal scraping against metal. And all at once you could hear people, just mumbles of words and scattered cries of excitement. You could hear trees rustling, distant animal sounds and even the chicken seemed to have calmed itself down.  You were about to dare to look up from your safe position- inquisitive to what was going on above you. But the feeling of serenity fled when the box shuddered again.  A single pair of footsteps clanged ever closer on the metal floor before stopping and the light seemed to dim.

“Greenie?” a thickly accented voice questioned

You gripped your knife harder ready to attack.  _What did he mean? Had you turned green from the violent journey upwards?_ That wouldn’t surprise you.

“You’re safe now…” the boy asked carefully “why don’t you get up?”

_You doubted that_. You could sense him leaning closer to you, about to confirm your fears. You felt a hard on your shoulder. Hastily you swung one leg from beneath you tripping the personal-space-invader up with a confused “umff” as he fell to the ground.  As you stood up you could see the mumblers now; 50 or so teenage boys stood gawking at you as if he had two horns coming out of her head. You were starting to question whether you were a monster or not. The accented boy was just trying to stand up when the boys seemed to become re-animated.

“It’s a girl”

“Dibs”

“No she’s mine”

“Is she hot?”

These statements seemed to have no origin but came from various points in the throng of people. Those at the back started to push forwards and angry shouts could be heard, the few at the front leaned on blocking the light. You felt even more trapped than before. But this time curling up in a ball would do nothing for your benefit. You had to get out.

Darting to your left you clambered up the pile of crates and of the cage-box. You were ready to kick and punch your way through the mass of teenagers but they moved apart as if they were in awe with you. Not wasting an opportunity you sprinted through and away from the people. Continuing running you could see you were bin a field of sorts bordered by 100ft concrete walls a you couldn’t remember much but this did not seem normal. In these walls there were four opening and one of these was target. Halfway there the shouts rom behind you calling for you to stop started to grow louder- realising they were following you ran faster trying to escape their grasp. Before you entered the doorway you turned around and looked back at those following you. At the front you recognised the guy that he tripped. From what you could make out he was calling “don’t do it” to you. And then you turned back and sprinted into the concrete corridor.

As you reached the first turn in your path, you looked back to the boys trailing you, but surprisingly they had stopped at the opening. Every. Single. One. You scoffed. _Chickens._

After about an hour of contuse running you had concluded that you had infect entered a maze furthermore, your aching feet and lung told you that you were very unprepared for this. You had not only found nobody, no explanation and no exit but you had no way of finding yourself back to the green field. Now you began to worry- again – that you were going to die. Although this time it was from the more realistic fear of dehydration and starvation. In this blazing sun you wouldn’t last 3 days without water. Sitting down you uncontrollably started to leak that precious water from your eyes in the form of tears. You were stumped on what to do. You didn’t particularly want to go back to where it all began but the boys there seemed healthy enough, they must have had water. But if you tried you could just waste energy getting even more lost in the maze. If you stayed someone might rescue you but then again none of the guys seemed anxious to enter the maze.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Your heartbeat was like a ticking clock counting down your seconds to live. Thump Thump. Thump Thump.Thump Thum. It was going very fast.Thump Thump Thump Thump. This was not healthy. Thumpthumpthumpthump thumpthump. That definitely was _not_ your heartbeat.

You raised your head and you could see someone running down the corridor. _You weren’t going to die – again._ He seemed very focused on his running.  He almost glistened with a thick layer of sweat. As he drew parallel with you he looked around and upon seen you, consequently stopped, nearly fell over and then proceeded to stare at you as if you were a venomous snake. _This monster references were getting old._  

“Be honest I look like the monster from you nightmares don’t I? “ You said nonchalantly

With this his narrow eyes bulged and his eyebrows -if they hadn’t been attached would have flown off into his immaculate hair. He continued to stare at you and you- annoyed with this – stared back.  You could practically see the cogs wiring. Finally he adjusted himself, running a hand through his inky quiff before prepping to speak.

“Who. Are. You?” he asked strongly “and why are you here?”

“ I dunno, who are you” you retorted defensively. Even if you knew you wouldn’t tell him, he was way intimidating.

Scrunching his eyebrows together he sat down cross legged in front of you.

“I’m Minho… would you be the greenie by any chance?”

Again! _The one in the box had said that to you._

“newt?” Minho spoke again

“what… I’m not an amphibian”

“no” he chuckled “the one in the box?  Blonde? Weird accent? Tall-ish?”

_That was out loud!_ You thought. Minho smirked at you and not giving you any chance to respond to his comment he continued.

“How did you get out here? We’ve never had a greenie run this far before. You must have been petrified. Anyway no time to waste – the doors will be closing soon and if not you’re griever chum”

Doors closing and griever food did not sound good to you but you did remember how terrified you had been while in the field. Minho got up at looked at you condescendingly. He smiled this time a twinkle in his eyes. Then grabbed your arms and pulled you from the floor into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be safe with me” he assured you “And by the way, grievers are the monsters of my dreams.”

Too shocked to move you just stood until he let go of our and started walking away.

“You coming?” he called

And with that you jogged after him. Hopefully you wouldn’t die.


End file.
